The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program which causes a computer to execute the method for performing an image processing with respect to an omnidirectional image.
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (camera integrated recorder), in which an image (image data) is generated by imaging subjects such as a landscape and the generated image is record as an image file (image content item), have become widespread. In addition, an imaging apparatus which generates an image including a relatively wide range of subjects has been suggested. For example, an imaging apparatus which images an omnidirectional subject and generates an omnidirectional image (image including the omnidirectional subject) has been suggested.
For example, an imaging apparatus capable of imaging an omnidirectional (360°) subject by using an omnidirectional imaging optical system including a reflective surface having a rotationally symmetrical shape is suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-131738).